


Akashi's First Loss

by bad_grammar (transience)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst?, M/M, Oneshot?, akashi cries?, i mean its almost as unbelievable as him losing, implied AkaKuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transience/pseuds/bad_grammar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi runs away after his loss to Seirin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akashi's First Loss

I saw my loss even before it happened, I knew what you would do, but I couldn’t stop you. Perhaps this is akin to what Kise feels toward Aomine, but no, that wouldn’t be accurate. After all, you have always been special.

The game, my loss, my first. Did you know that this was the hardest I, no, he has ever played? I counted the points, I counted the seconds. Never had he spent less time observing, never had he let that little points slip in the first quarter. Perhaps he too felt it.

I counted the people that stand with you, that stood against me. Even Aomine… the wonders you do never cease to amaze me. Did you know it killed me a little, knowing they’d run to you, embrace you, not me? It was my turn now, I supposed, to be a shadow.

But see, that is where our differences lie. You were the shadow that overcame your light. I was the light that couldn’t overcome his own shadow, and now I am just that. A shadow in the light of your glory, shining brighter than the miracles that surround you even now as I slip away.

But of course you turn and meet my eye even as I turned the corner, running, running…

You have always been perceptive, but even you can’t escape the crushing hug Kise is giving, or the firm press of Aomine’s hands as he pats you, beaming. You won’t come after me. I don’t expect you to. But oh do I hope…

My feet lead me to Teiko and I easily vaulted over the fencing, automatically making my way to that court, the one you used to haunt.

Picking up a lone basketball, I fling it towards the hoop you could never reach, storming to the far corner as I tuck my knees to my chest, burying my head, fists clenched and pulling at my hair as moisture leaked out of my eyes for the first time in…

And the ball misses, ricocheting off the backboard as violently as my sobbing.

 

<<<<<Bounce

Hey Tetsu, do you remember the first time I saw you? Here? With Aomine? I knew you were special then. Always have.

<<<<Bounce

But he probably sensed it first, he stayed, and so did you. By his side, even when ~~I~~ the other ‘me’ told you to give up on him. Perhaps he too was jealous.

<<<Bounce

Hey Tetsu, do you remember when I taught you? Here? Then again, you never needed me, you were always too good for us.

<<Bounce

Tetsu… do you know why I was so slow to come back in the game? It was you. I was so surprised, so glad, to see you, to see what you’ve become. But I was so scared, so scared to lose you…

<Bounce…

It hurts, right here, right now in the dark court. I can no longer see through my tears, feeling too much yet not enough, never enough. I can no longer hear the basketball, another thing snatched away from me from the brief bliss on the court with you. I have never felt happier, but it never lasts.

And I drown in the silence…


End file.
